


Rock And Love And School

by tardis_bug



Category: 6969 - Ninja Sex Party (Song), Cool Patrol - Ninja Sex Party (Song), Game Grumps, Orgy For One - Ninja Sex Party (Music Video), Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video)
Genre: F/M, Ninjasexparty - Freeform, Professor!Dan - Freeform, Smut, Teacher/Student, collegesmut, dan avidan - Freeform, danny sexbang - Freeform, teacher/student smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardis_bug/pseuds/tardis_bug
Summary: (This is a working title, i honestly don't know where this is going I just need more Professor! Dan smut in my life)You're an art student in college taking a music class. Why? Maybe because you thought it would be easy. Maybe you thought you could slip by without doing hardly any work.Or maybe because you liked the way the teacher looked while he stood in front of the class and took control..
Kudos: 9





	Rock And Love And School

It was a Tuesday. The second day of class, and the last pattern of the schedule for this week. You had two classes on Mondays and Wednesday's, and 3 on Tuesday's and Thursday's. And none on Friday. Being a junior had its perks.

In one of them many lounge rooms the university had, one of the students played the piano. It was very pleasing and there was only a slight murmur buzzing around the room you were in as students passed you by while you were sitting on a cushioned sectional, which you had all to yourself. A Pink Drink from the Starbucks across the room in your hand, you scrolled as you looked to see your next classes.

You had just gotten out of your Video Fundamentals class, which was essentially Video Editing for Dummies. You needed it. Art was your passion, but for your major they threw in technology classes. Not that you were complaining, the classes were actually really fun and interesting. One day you could build your own damn website and sell your own art.

With a small wiggle of your Starbucks cup, the ice shook while your eyes glazed across the schedule horizontally. You just had Video Fundamentals with Professor Charles...

"What's next.." you murmured as you picked out the new tune the self proclaimed "pianist" student was now playing. A Lewis Capaldi song. Of course.

Gently nibbling on the straw, you found your upcoming lecture. It was a music class, one of the extra 2 credit classes you had the option of picking. You were very happy with your classes this semester. They were all well rounded and interesting, and in fact pretty useful for what you were going for.

"Mmhmmm..History of Rock and Roll." You confirmed to yourself.

Students footsteps started to fade and the murmur died down, but you were more focused on the Pink Drink and your screen.

"With Professor...Avi..dan? Oh god. I'm gonna say that name wrong.." you hushed, wincing as you took a big gulp.

Avidan. That sounded foreign. It definitely wasn't American.

There was a soft, distant voice telling, but you were took it as background noise and continued to read the information about the class.

"Starts at 1:30.." you mumbled.

Your name was being called. The shouting from before was getting louder, and you realized the shouting was for you. When you looked up you saw two figures. One was your roommate, the other her friend that you were getting to know.

"Hey! Jesus we were calling for you a billion times!" Your roommate teased as she slowed to a stop in front of you, then decided to take a seat next to you on the sectional. Her friend sat on the other side of you politely,

"Oh, sorry guys." You smiled and sat up straighter, setting your half empty cup on the coffee table in front of you.

"Shouldn't you be on the other side of campus?" Your roommates friend, Phoebe chimed in. She was an art major just like you, and you often had classes together, which brought the three of you a little closer.

"Yeah, aren't all the art buildings on the east side?" Your roommate asked.

"Maybe I don't have an art class, Sarah-" with a snide little grin you relaxed and leaned back against the sectional.

Curiously, Phoebe asked,"Do you have another class then today?"

"Yeah-" you turned your head to meet her eyes and then back to Sarah's,"my editing class was in a computer lab over here..and now I have to go all the way back to the east side for my music class." You pretended to be annoyed and rolled your eyes while letting your voice drop to a small snarl.

"Music class?"

"She's minoring in music," Sarah said to Phoebe. "Which one?" She was a psychology major, as far as you knew anyway. And you and her often talked about your shared love for music. She talked a lot about music therapy and how it could help a lot of people in different ways, ways you didn't even realize.

"History of Rock And Roll," the sectional moaned slightly as you adjusted your posture again.

"Ooooh I hear that there's a new professor teaching that this semester-" Phoebe grinned and leaned in to you, a little too closely. A little random, but I guess it was a juicy thing for the perverted blonde to say.

You locked eyes with her while you were backing away playfully. Sarah laughed at her friend,"Yeah, I think he just started teaching, or something."

"Avidan?" You questioned, scrunching your nose. You still didn't know if you were pronouncing that name right.

Neither of the girls corrected you, so you assumed you were right.

"Yeah!" Phoebe turned her body completely towards you and Sarah,"I heard he's a babe."

"He? Babe?" You dumbly parroted.

With an expected eye roll, Sarah smiled lightly, her dark lipstick flashing,"I guess he gets a lot of attention from girls..that's all I've heard."

A lot of attention from girls huh? Wonder what kind of guy this is. There were already a niche of hot teachers here. None were problematic...as far as everyone knew.

"You guys are gross-" you snorted and pushed onto your knees as you lifted yourself up to stand. You picked up your laptop and your drink, and the girls started to follow suit. You weren't gonna lie to yourself though...you definitely started to create an image in your mind of this 'Professor Avidan'. Was he tall? Was he super young? Did he have a beard?

"You can't stand there and tell me you haven't thought about how attractive some of the professors are.." Sarah said that and gave you the cockiest little smile. Her hands were placed on her hips to add even more sass. You two were roommates, so you knew quite a bit about each other. Not everything, but Sarah may or may not have known about a few of your dirty fantasies.

"I mean.." heat flushed to your cheeks as you shyly and knowingly avoided Sarah's eyes. Fuck you Sarah.

"We'll walk you there" Phoebe interrupted and giggled while wrapping her arm around yours.

————-

The lecture hall was in one of the three large music buildings. Not a soul was around, but when the three of you entered the large doors, instruments and choral voices mixed in with laughter filled the space. It was only a little ominous because the sounds were disembodied.

"The practice rooms," Sarah gestured down a large hall way in front of you,"This is prime time for most kids to practice their instruments, voices, er...whatever."

There was a slight giggle from Phoebe, but both you and Sarah gave her a look that ceased any words that were about to fly out of her mouth. In the end though, all three of you were snickering as she said,"For... whatever.."

Eventually a small door came into your path, a door that had the numbers,"279" placed above its frame.

"Here it is. Thanks guys-" you turned to your two friends, but they were already on their way out. A little astonished, you stood there like a dumb ass with your hand hesitantly raised in an attempt to wave.

Like two schoolgirls, Sarah and Phoebe waved back while they ran,"Have fun with the HUNK!"

Ignoring their goodbye so I could be in the right, educational headspace, I breathed a little sigh and pushed the door right open to enter the hall.

Come to find out, it was smaller than any lecture hall you'd ever been in. It was damn near just a classroom, but the way it was structured and set up was similar to a lecture hall, with steps and everything. A few students were here already, which automatically seemed to make the room more full looking. 

There didn't seem to be a teacher around as of yet, so it seemed Professor Avidan wasn't present. A few minutes until class started, and on the first day he's already tardy?

Drum beats started to play. That's when you noticed there were speakers in the room. That's also when you noticed that this room was more specifically designed for audio. There were boards placed strategically and ridges along the walls that were made to collect sound and project it in just the right way. The drum beats got louder, but they were soft, indicating a familiar tune to you.

It was Phil Collins' "I Can Feel It Coming In The Air Tonight". You could definitely tell that's what it was when the famous drum solo hit, and there were a few kids who pretended to bang imaginary sticks against their desks. You smiled to yourself as you walked around a few people to find an empty and solitary spot that wasn't too close to anyone.

When Mr. Collins's voice started to fade away, a louder one took its place, one that was live, and not coming through a speaker.

"Ah! So you kids are cultured..good to know."

Your eyes darted to the source of the voice. You couldn't pin point it at first, but then a figure stood up tall from its position that was crouching nearby an amp. He blended in so well until the figure stood up and faced the class proudly.

His face cracked with a giddy, toothy grin,"You guys know any other Phil Collins songs? Hmm?"

Silence filled the room for a few moments. The other students were quiet, especially you. The reason you were quiet was because you had caught yourself staring at this tall, lean man with a mane of dark brown curls that dipped onto his shoulders.

Don't Fear The Reaper had started to play next, and the man's expression went from proud to slightly disappointing. A frown tugged onto his lips,"Awww man..and you guys were about to be my favorite class."

A few awkward chuckles rang around the room, which some how smacked you back into reality. Blinking, you commanded your body to sit down in the chair right where you were, in the third row from the front. Your eyes caught a glimpse of a smile on the older man's face, before they returned to your desk. You cleared your throat and began to prep for the class to start. You were also subconsciously fumbling around because..what the fuck was wrong with you?

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. If I had any favorites the university would kick me out." His laugh rang out like a far away bell in your ears. He moved, which caught your eye. The man leaned forward and cupped his hand like he was telling a secret, but really he was whisper shouting to everyone,"So don't tell anyone you're my favorite. Kay?"

The whisper was harsh and playful, but for some god damned reason the sound of the whisper stuck with you, making your hair stand on end.

The kids laughed normally now. The anxiety and pressure that was in the room lifted. The mood of the room seemed more relaxed and relieved. All except for you.

"Anyways! It's about 1:35 now..I hope you guys aren't too comfy. It's the first day of class and I'll just be going over the syllabus and what I expect of you guys so I won't be too long." He cleared his throat, took one slow look around everyone of you in the room, then turned around to face the white board that towered over him.

You took this opportunity to perk up your head from your notebook to get a better look at this man. He...He was the teacher. Your eye widened as you watched the man confirm your fears. He was writing his name in cheap blue whiteboard marker. His hands writing wasn't the neatest, but it began to read: "Professor Avidan." Your mouth started to part in slight shock.

Once he was done, the music softened so everyone could hear his voice clearly. Even though he didn't need to speak too loudly in this small room of students.

"My name is Professor Avidan." He said it just like you read it, when the name first hit your tongue. "Ahh Ve Dahn". With a turn of his loafer covered heel, he faced the class now, holding the marker while he crossed his arms so he could tap it against his arms. The movement distracted you for a few seconds and brought your attention to his arm. It was half covered up thanks to the rolled up sleeve of his blue buttoned up shirt. "I would appreciate if you called me either that, Professor, Professor A, or Sir. Just nothing disrespectful, okay?" He had said that so casually, but he had a hint of sternness in his voice.

"I'm gonna step up on my little soap box here and talk about me for a second. I teach this class, obviously," The teacher snidely shrugged and placed his hands into the pockets of his slacks,"History of Rock And Roll. I haven't been teaching very long, only 5 years or so. I'm still learning just like you guys! Soooo-" he smiled while maintaining eye contact with the whole room.

For a guy who just started to teach..he certainly had the charisma and stage presence to keep attention..you would've never thought this guy had never taught before. You were honestly kind of in awe. Yeah...that's one way to describe it.

"Bare with me..and if you have any suggestions, just let me know! I'm not strict by any means..I'm what you kids call "chill"" He chuckled again while he air quoted "chill". A few kids laughed at how much of a dad he was. "I also help a few students out with vocal lessons, and teach a Songwriting class with Professor Hanson. And if you guys are too stoned or bored or asleep to remember any of this it will be on the syllabus."

Swallowing nervously you were looking back at Professor Avidan's face again. You noticed his eyes were flickering past every student's face, and when he landed on you for a split second, your heart began to race.

He said the first few words of his sentence while looking right at you. You'd like to think his eyes lingered, but that would've been wishful thinking. Right?

"Now that you know who I am, I'd like to know more about you guys!" His eyes looked happily at everyone,"Don't worry I'm not gonna go around the room and have you introduce yourself and tell us 3 facts, blah blah blaaahh.." The professor rolled his eyes while he walked to his desk that was adjacent to the white board. He shuffled through a few things and then presented the class with a stack of papers. "I have the syallbi here," he motioned by holding them up,"and on the back of them, I have a little questionnaire for you guys. It's also your first homework assignment! Yaayy!" He cheered in a light, slightly childish voice. This also pulled a few laughs from the kids in the room.

Happy with the laughs, you watched as the professor started to walk towards the opposite end of the row and pass the papers out. You thought in your head that you were the farthest one away from him at this moment, which could only mean one thing.

He was going to pass your paper back to you dead last.

Professor Avidan chatted as he swiftly handed out papers,"All I'm asking is that you fill this out really quick in class, and then you're all free to go once it gets to me. I just wanna know a bit about your musical background if you have any, and a few questions about this class. It'll help me figure out how to get what I know out of my head and into you kiddies-"

Strangely dreading this encounter, you held your breath while Professor Avidan got to the person next to you. As he turned his seemingly toned body in your direction, you could get a whiff of his cologne blowing off of him while he moved. It wasn't very strong, but it was just enough for your mind to linger on the scent.

His eyes weren't on you initially, he had to separate the papers first. So when he got to you he quickly swiped his tongue across his finger and used the friction to remove a single sheet from the rest, and then he locked eyes with you briefly. He met you with a warm smile. You returned it in full, hiding the shyness you felt deep inside.

"Here you are-"

"Thank you." You mumbled and took the paper from him.

Once his back was turned you glued you eyes to the text and began to skim through it while he continued to talk.

He clasped his hands together,"So! If any of you have questions for me, or questions in general, just come up and ask! I'll be here at my desk if you need me. Just set the papers here when you guys are done. Go team!" He cheered with a single fist bump, then bounced the short distance over to his desk.

When he wasn't looking, you quickly pulled out your cell phone and sent a frnatic text to a group chat that consisted of you, Phoebe and Sarah. Heaving a sigh, you sent:

You gotta be fucking kidding me.

Your phone buzzed immediately with a response.

Sarah:

What's up?

Phoebe:

The skyyyyy bruh

Me: 

Professor Avidan

Sarah:

OH YEAH

SHIT

IS HE SMOKING HOT?

Me: He's definitely something.

Phoebe: We want the deets!!!

Me: It's not a big deal. But fine. He's fucking hot.

Phoebe and Sarah would not shut up after that text, so you huffed another sigh and thanked God that music was playing to disguise the vibration of your phone. You shoved the device into your backpack. The Professor seemed "chill" but you weren't about to find out what he would say if he caught you texting already on the first day of class. You did not want to take the chance.

After a few minutes, you read over all of the questions and answered them truthfully. The rock music was pleasing to your ears and relaxed you while you dutifully did your task. You could've sworn that you heard a small voice in the front of the room humming/softly singing along to Queen, but the professor's computer monitor was in the way of his face. So there was no hard evidence that he was the source.

The final question was answered, and as you nervously stood up you saw that you were surely one of the last people to leave the class. The thought of that just made your whole face turn a bright scarlet. Mostly because you always felt dumb turning things in later than anyone else. But this was just a simple questionnaire. Right?

Taking a quick look around, you took your sheet of paper and prepared to walk up to the teacher's domain. His desk. It felt like it took a year, but you managed somehow. Once he noticed you heading his way, Professor Avidan smiled at you the same way he did before, and held his hand out to receive your assignment,"Thank you, miss." he politely addressed you.

You got stuck on his eyes for a moment, and you were screaming inside to search for something to say. Was it too hard to say 'you're welcome'???

"M-Mmmhm-" You hummed. It was something. A happy medium between saying something You guessed.

The professor mimicked you in reply, then said,"I'll see you next class."

"Yes sir." The words seem to involuntarily come out of your mouth like word vomit. You were too much in shock to physically portray how embarrassed you were, so you turned fairly quickly away from him, grabbed your things, and went up the steps and flew out of the door.

You almost bonked right into Phoebe and Sarah, who were beaming with joy at the sight ofyou exiting the class. They stood right in front of you once you left the hall.

You let out a soft yell of surprise and clasped a hand over your mouth while the other two girls giggled.

Mildly annoyed and frustrated by how dumb you felt, you shoved them apart so you could move between them,"You guys must be sooo fucking bored if you're just following me around.

The two girls continued their giggling fit,"We are."

"We also just wanna hear more about Mr. Dreamy in there~" Phoebe ran after you, and Sarah was soon falling after her.

"What are you? 14?" You stopped in your tracks so the two fangirls could surround you.

"No. Just horny, bored and living vicarously through you." Sarah stated in a deadpan.

"Sarah.." you looked at your roomate and soon your tight lipped demeanor faltered,"You have plenty of guys you should be worrying about right now.

"Yeah, but none of them are teachers!!" Phoebe clinged onto your arm, a gesture you were starting to get used to.

"Jesus.."

"How old is he?" Phoebe chimed in.

"Was his voice hot?"

You laughed at the weird question,"What?"

"Did he smell good?"

"Oh my god.." you lowered your voice and waited until the three of you were outside. When you felt the late afternoon breeze, you turned to both of them and took a breath,"If I tell you what he's like will you guys shut up about it."

"Nope." Sarah popped her lips and stood still while she crossed her arms.

"I might ask another question or two..later." Phoebe smirked, patiently waiting for what you had to say.

Pinching the bridge of your nose, you spilled.

"He's tall..lean but muscular.."

Phoebe interrupted with a soft,"Oooooooh"

"He has the longest and curliest hair I've ever seen on a guy..who can make it look good. He seems like a good teacher. He's not strict at all and he seems really nice..he did talk a bit like a dad though-"

"Eugh, I bet he's like 70 or something and you're just yanking our chain-" Sarah teased.

"No!" You defended. For some reason. You met Sarah's eyes and for a second you read her mind. She was hinting very heavily at a juicy tidbit of information.

Phoebe was about to know now, but you didn't mind that much really. At the moment.

"I know you have a thing for older guys..but 70?"

"Sarah!" You smacked her arm as soft but as firm as you could, enough to earn a laugh from her. "Shut up!" you retracted your arm and stood confidently on your own,"He's not 70..but hes definitely not our age either."

He carried himself too well to be in his 20s..30's maybe? The stubble/light beard made him look older too, so who really knew?

"Ohhhhh my god.." The blonde girl you shared art classes with covered her mouth,"You like older guys?"

Sighing, you walked right into Sarah's ensnarement,"Not exclusively.."

Sarah butted in like she knew everything about you,"Only to fuck..ya know?" Her dark eyes darted to yours, glimmering with mischief,"Older guys got that experience.."

"I am done with you guys." You blew off Sarah's smirk and Phoebe's giddy and childish grin and turned to walk towards the library. Maybe..just maybe you could get some peace and quiet there.

"No you're not-" Sarah kept her smirk up and pointed at you,"You live with me!"

"Not by choice!" you yelled behind you, then started on your journey to the library alone. But after a few minutes Phoebe and Sarah were back on your heels again. They prodded with a few annoying questions, but you didn't respond to them anymore. Eventually the topic at hand changed.

In the back of your mind you felt a small put in your stomach. You felt weird gossiping about a professor like that. Like you were objectifying him. He was a person too. A very very attractive person..but a person. He probably has had his fair share of weird student encounters, and you honestly felt kind of bad for him. He was just trying to do his job and teach people, but people took advantage of that.

Then you began to think...did he ever take advantage of that?

Shaking your head of anymore thoughts of your History of Rock And Roll Teacher, you opened the door for your friends and gestured to the computer lab,"Hey, I wanna show you guys something real quick!"

\---------------------------------------------------

"Singin them sweet sounds..to that crazy crazy town.." Dan let his actual singing voice now that the room was empty. He continued to go in and out of singing while he shifted through the papers he got back from the students. The song resumed.

"Blaming it all.." He shifted another behind,"On the nights on Broadwayyy.." he paused when he read and skimmed through a few, but he sang less when he looked at a particular entry he received. It was one of the last.

A small shriek from outside of the room startled Dan somewhat, so he looked up at the door to see if someone was there, but there was nobody. There was laughter after the shrill noise, so he assumed that it was just kids messing around in the hall. Nothing out of the ordinary.

His eyes landed back on the intriguing questionnaire. It was yours, he remember your face fairly clearly. Dan got a faint smile as he recalled you meekly handing it to him. You were polite. Quiet. But your answers on the sheet of paper he had in his hands led him to believe you were a bit more exciting than you put on.

"Hmmm.." he paused as his eyes read your replies, and then the song began to enter his head again,"Even if it takes forever.."


End file.
